James Potter: 1er Curso
by nia99
Summary: La vida de James Sirius Potter en su primer curso en Hogwarts. Siendo él un Potter su año en la escuela no puede pasar de manera normal. Descubre las aventuras de James mientras intenta encontrarse a si miso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Hogwarts**

Primer día de colegio. La casa era un caos, como siempre, y James se levantó muy animado. Bajó las escaleras de su habitación y rápidamente el aire se impregnó del olor a tortitas y beicon, su desayuno especial, porque hoy era su día especial. Su primer día de colegio en Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, el colegio dónde sus padres y tíos batallaron contra Voldemort. Hogwarts, donde ahora sus primos mayores asistían, Ted en su 6º curso siendo el mayor, después Victoire en 5º, Dominique en 3º, Louis y Molly en 2º, y por último Fred y él en 1º, los busca-problemas de la familia. Estaba lleno de energía, no podía esperar a llegar, quería oler la comida del gran comedor, que su primo Louis había descrito como: "casi tan buena como la de la yaya" lo que quería decir que era una delicia, la torre de Griffindor que Dominique decía que era acogedora y té hacia sentir como en casa, la pista de Quidditch que según Teddy era enorme y dónde entrenaría con el equipo si conseguía entrar, no podía esperar a conocer los fantasmas que decía Molly eran muy graciosos y hasta quería conocer la biblioteca dónde Victoire se pasaba la mitad de el tiempo. No podía ni debía esperar más. Ya tenía 11 años, su letra de Hogwarts llegó y él era feliz porque podía ir y saborear Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó a la estación con sus padres y hermanos estaba muerto de miedo, cosa que nunca reconocería delante de sus hermanos y menos delante de Al. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar siendo hijo del famoso Harry Potter? Todo el mundo esperaraba que fuera como él, llevaba toda la vida oyendo las historias sobre sus padres y no se veía capaz de ser tan valiente como ellos. ¿Sería una decepción para la familia si no llegará a esas expectativas? Su vida llevaba girando alredeor de su famosa família toda su vida. Los mayores le trataban como si fuera un héroe elegido para suceder a sus padres, los mniños querían ser sus amigos solo para decir a sus papas que James Potter era amigo suyo y los muggles, bueno ellos eran los únicos que ignoraban su fama. Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se reunió con Fred, su primo y mejor amigo. Se despidió de sus padres, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente por lo rápido que había crecido su "bebe", y subió junto con Fred al tren.

El Hogwarts Express estaba muy lleno pero eso no fue problema para Fred y James. Todo el mundo los quería en su vagón, aunque finalmente se sentaron junto a Marcus Finnigan, su amigo de toda la vida, y los gemelos Scamander, hijos de la mejor amiga de su madre y la que a partir de mañana sería su profesora de hechizos Luna Scamander.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron charlando pero empezó a hacer-se molesto porque la gente pasaba por su vagón y se quedaba mirándoles, embobados como si acabarán de ver el fantasma de Albus Dumbledor. Cada vez que eso pasaba Fred y James escondían su cabeza entre sus manos y Marcus reía, mientras los gemelos Scamander sonreían incómodamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Después de un rato de hablar, planear jugarretas, comer ranas de chocolate y intentar no hacer caso a la gente, la puerta del vagón se abrió. Una chica bajita y regordeta asomó la cabeza, con la cara toda roja, y suplicó:

-Hola, siento molestar- dijo avergonzada y con un acento muy marcado-¿ podría sentarme con vosotros?

La miramos durante unos segundos hasta que Fred asintió con la cabeza. La chica entró tímidamente, ya en su uniforme como nosotros, y se sentó con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. No parecía estar pasando el mejor día de su vida. Su uniforme estaba arrugado y mojado, su cara estaba roja de estar llorando y su pelo caía encima de su cara para intentar disimular sus grandes ojos marrones. Pero lo que me sorprendió más de ella no era sus ojos marrones con un extraño aro dorado, ni su pelo azabache como la noche, ni su piel morena, fue un collar que llevaba colgando de su cuello. Era una piedra preciosamente adornada con un hierro de color dorado, una piedra negra como su pelo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo casi llorando- en los otros vagones se reían de mi…

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Marcus

-Mi acento. Ya lo habéis notado ¿verdad?

-Sí- dije sinceramente- pero no lo veo para tanto. ¿Eres irlandesa?

Se rió y debo admitir que tenía una sonrisa graciosa. -No- me sonrió- soy española.

-¿Española?- dijo uno de los gemelos Scamander, los cuáles no sabía ni sé distinguir- ¿No deberías ir a Beauxbatons entonces?

-Debería pero solicité no ir. Bueno la verdad es que no fue así. Veréis, vino una representante de Beauxbatons me habló del sitio y decidí que allí no sería feliz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera has ido?- pregunté- nuestra tía fue y le encantó

-No lo sé pero tuve el presentimiento, además no hablo francés. Como podéis comprobar hablo inglés a duras penas y con un acento horriblemente cargado.

-Se te entiende muy bien- dijo Marcus con una sonrisa y pasando sus dedos por su pelo rubio- yo nunca he hablado con un español pero seguro que tu acento es muy bueno, ya sabes para ser española.

La chica se rió otra vez y sonrió. Cuando sonreía sus ojos se llenaban de alegría y toda su cara reflejaba felicidad, todo comprimido en un segundo.

Entonces Fred rió con ella, y seguidamente se presentó.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Fred Weasley. El de mi lado es mi primo James Potter- le dediqué una sonrisa- el de tu derecha es Marcus Finnigan – se dieron un apretón de manos- y los dos gemelos són Lorcan y Lysander Scamander- la saludaron con la mano.

-Yo me llamo Alexandra, pero todo el mundo me llama Alex. Estoy encantada de conoceros.

Durante todo el trayecto hablamos, reímos y decidí que quería ser amigo de toda la gente de ese compartimento, aunque los gemelos me daban un poco de repelús a veces.

Veréis los dos eran rubios con los ojos de un brillante verde, no un verde como el de mi hermano sino un verde oliva, reían al mismo tiempo y a veces se quedaban los dos con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando el horizonte, como en trance. Lorcan y Lysander no se parecían en nada a sus padres, a lo mejor por el pelo rubio que Luna también tiene pero era su única facción reconocible de alguno de sus padres. Marcus por ejemplo, era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, tenía el pelo rubio de su madre Lavender y los ojos marrones de su padre Seamus. Fred era igualito a su padre, tenía su pelo pelirojo, sus ojos, sus pecas y su nariz. Su hermana Roxanne, mi prima, en cambio era igual que mi tía Angelina. ¿Y yo? Bueno yo era la viva imagen de mi abuelo. Con el pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro, los ojos marrones y las dichosas gafas. Y entre risas y mis extraños pensamientos pasó el viaje volando.

Llegamos a Hogwarts excitados y í estaba Hagrid, un viejo Profesor y amigo de mi padre, en toda su gran magnitud esperando a los alumnos de 1º. Subimos a las barcas y entonces mi corazón se paró durante unos segundos. Sabes cuando ves la caída del sol o una aurora boreal y piensas: _esto es lo más bonito que he visto jamás_ , si te pasa eso es que nunca has visto el castillo de Hogwarts. Desde el lago se veía arriba de una colina, majestuoso y deslumbrante, y entonces me di cuenta de que ese lugar mágico sería mi casa durante los próximos 7 años, y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando me giré todos los del primer curso estaban mirando el castillo y sonriendo.

La verdad es que ya sabía como era la ceremonia de selección, y aún así estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Mis dudas volvieron como traídas por el viento, demasiada presión. Repasé todas las metas que la gente esperaba de mi: esperaban que fuera bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, como mi padre, en transformación, como mi abuelo, a Quidditch, como mi madre y padre (mayoritariamente como mi madre, si se puede elegir) que hiciera gamberradas como mis tíos, George y Fred, etc. Esperaban tanto de mi, y tanta gente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras miraba el Gran Comdor lleno de gente. Vi a Louis flirteando con unas chicas en la mesa de Griffindor, vi a Victoire hablando con Teddy, Victoire en la mesa de los Ravenclaw y Teddy en la de Hufflepuff. La única que no pude ver fue a Molly, aunque tampoco le di importancia, ella siempre pasa desapercibida.

Los de primer curso pasamos entre las mesas mientras todo el Gran Comedor nos observaba expectantes, intentando averiguar quien iría en cada casa. Llegamos a los pies de la mesa de profesores donde Neville, quiero decir el profesor Longbottom, tenía un pergamino en la mano y se había situado al lado de un taburete con un sombrero. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y pronuncio solemnemente:

-Este es el sombrero seleccionador, cuando diga vuestro nombre subiréis y yo os pondré el sombrero en la cabeza. Este escogerá vuestra casa y os dirigiréis a la mesa que os corresponderá. Vuestra casa será vuestra família, trataros como si fueráis eso. No os metáis en líos, ganad puntos para vuestra casa y respetad a las otras casas. Si haced eso vuestra estancia en Hogwarts os pasará rápidamente y placidamente, sino pasaréis mucho tiempo castigados y no os lo recomiendo. Durante el año los profesores irán concediendo puntos y quitando de cada casa, al final de curso la casa con más puntos ganará la copa de las casas. Para más preguntas podéis preguntar a los Prefectos de vuestra casa. Y ahora… Empecemos!

Neville iba diciendo nombres y la gente era seleccionada. Entonces un nombre familiar sonó por todo el comedor:

-Marcus Finnigan

Marcus subió y se sentó. Neville, quería decir el profesor Longbottom, le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y este no tardó ni dos segundos en proclamar: _Griffindor._ Respire aliviado. Pensé que al menos conocería a alguien en mi curso, si me ponían en Griffindor como yo esperaba.

Otros nombres se dijeron pero no me acuerdo de ninguno, hasta que sonó Alexandra Jiménez.

Alex subió las escaleras y se sentó en el taburete, siempre con la cabeza gacha. Antes de que le pusieran el sombrero levantó la cabeza y me miró. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. El sombrero estuvo en su cabeza unos 5 minutos antes de proclamar-la una Hufflepuff. La vi dirigir-se a la mesa de los Hufflepuff que la aplaudían. Ella se sentó y vi a Teddy presentarse, siempre lo hacia con los de primero, y les vi dándose la mano. En Hufflepuff estará bien, pensé, la tratarán bien. Sonreí.

Entonces como saliendo de un trance escuché mi nombre James Sirius Potter. El comedor quedó en silencio. Despacio me acerqué al taburete y me senté. Neville me sonrió y me giré hacia la gente. Todos me miraban expectantes, analizándome, criticándome y entre la gente vi a Alex sonriéndome, como yo le había sonreído a ella. En ese instante sonó la voz en mi cabeza.

_Bueno, bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un Potter. ¿Qué veo aquí? Potencial, potencial… Eres inteligente chico… Oh! También muy valiente por lo que veo… Leal a tus amigos. Tienes tus ambiciones y verdad es que podrías estar en cualquier casa. Veo que como tu padre en su día ya vienes con una casa en la cabeza. ¿Estas seguro? Supongo que sí. Así sólo falta decir: __**Griffindor**_

Sonreí y bajé de un salto. Me acerqué a la mesa de Griffindor. La gente me abrazaba, se presentaba y me felicitaba. Louis me miró y asintió con la cabeza, Molly me sonrió y Dominique me besó en la mejilla con tal entusiasmo que casi me tira de la silla.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez había menos gente esperando para ser seleccionada. Los gemelos Scamander fueron colocados en Ravenclaw, aunque qué esperaban con una madre como la suya. Fred fue de los últimos pero se convirtió en un orgulloso león. Nos sentamos juntos y hablamos con nuestros compañeros. Aún la recuerdo como una de las noches más felices de mi vida.

Primer día de clases. Mientras comía en el Gran Comedor, Fred hablaba de Quidditch casi sin respirar. Yo no le prestaba mucha atención cuando mi vista se fijo en una chica. La chica más bonita que he visto jamás. Me quedé embobado mirando, Fred asegura que se me caía la baba. Era alta i delgada, sonreía como un ángel, y su pelo era rojo brillante. Me giré hacia Marcus:

-Eh Marcus… ¿Quién es esa?

Marcus siguió mi mirada y sonrió- Esa es Anna Tyl, es una hija de muggles. Tiene nuestra edad. ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿El primer día y ya te has enamorado?

-De una pelirroja nada menos- Fred rió- a lo mejor tía Ginny tenía razón con eso de la maldición de los Potter.

-¿Maldición? ¿Qué maldición?

-No te pongas nervioso Marcus- dije con indiferencia- es una tontería que dice mi madre…

-No es una tontería- Fred me miró y sonrió- tu eres una prueba de que es verdad- se giró hacia Marcus y dijo solemnemente, como dándole importancia a lo que estaba diciendo- Todos los Potters de la historia se han enamorado, casado y han procreado con una chica pelirroja con mucho carácter.

Marcus miró a Fred, creo que no se creía aquella soberana tontería como yo, después me miró a mí y se echó a reír. Se puso a reír tan fuerte que se cayó de la silla, creando un silencio en todo el Gran Comedor. El tiempo pareció congelarse hasta que oí una risa inconfundible. Alex estaba observando a Marcus fijamente en el suelo, y estaba tapando su boca con la mano para intentar acabar con su risa. Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Al segundo los dos estábamos riéndonos histéricamente. No podíamos parar. Fred me estaba mirando con una ceja levantada, Marcus se abrazaba la barriga de tanto reír y el Gran Comedor había vuelto a su ruidosa normalidad. Me fijé en que la directora McGonagal me miraba y le guiñé un ojo. Ella rodó sus ojos y se puso a hablar con un profesor que no sabía quién era. Juraría que la vi sonreír un poquito.

Nia99


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Los caballeron **NO** las prefieren rubias

. En el primer día de clase Griffindor compartió cada clase con Hufflepuff. James estaba feliz de que no le tocará compartir con Ravenclaw, todos en esa casa eran unos cerebritos que siempre contestaban a todas las preguntas y se sentía intimidado. Cuando todo el caos por la caída de Marcus finalizó, Fred y él se dirigieron a su primera clase de Pociones. Les tocaba dos horas en esa clase poco iluminada con el Profesor Slughorn, quien en su día enseñó a su propio padre. El Profesor Slughorn era un hombre de unos 60 casi 70 años que siempre tenía una sonrisa muy tenebrosa en la boca y al que le gustaba conocer a los hijos de la gente famosa. James no le odiaba pero no le gustaba como le miraba, como si fuera solo el hijo de Harry Potter y nada más sobre el fuera interesante.

Entraron en la clase para ver a Alex sentada en una mesa a un lado de la clase, poniendo sus cosas encima de la mesa. Fred la vio también y se dirigió hacia ella, con James pisándole los talones.

-¡Alex! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te gusta tu casa?- le preguntó Fred con una sonrisa

Alex alzó la vista, vio a Fred y después a James y les sonrió.

-Hola chicos. Estoy bien gracias. Mi casa esta genial, gracias. ¿Vosotros?

-Nosotros bien- le contestó Fred- ¿has visto el espectáculo que ha dado Marcus en el Gran Comedor?

-Como no verlo. Ha sido divertidíssimo.

En ese momento las puertas marrones de la clase se abrían para dejar ver a Marcus hablando con Anna, la preciosa chica pelirroja que había visto en el Comedor. Marcus se acercó a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué era divertidísimo?- preguntó

.-Tu caída de culo- le dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja. Ales se rió y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-Por cierto chicos esta es Anna Tyl también va con nosotros en Griffindor.

Anna sonrió y sus preciosos ojos azules se iluminaron. Era, sin duda, la chica más guapa del mundo. Alex vio mi cara de embobado y rió para después guiñarme el ojo.

-Encantado yo soy Fred Weasley el terror de las mujeres guapas- dijo mi primo con su estúpida sonrisilla mientras le besaba la mano. Me lo miré de mala manera durante 2 minutos mientras él intentaba disimular su risa a mi enfado.

-Encantada Fred- dijo Anna- no vuelvas a hacer eso- le advirtió mientras se secaba su mano en el uniforme con cierto asco. Sonreí feliz, cosa que notaba no dejaba de hacer alrededor de ella.

Se giró hacia mi y me presenté casi susurrando y con la cara roja de vergüenza. Aún así ella me sonrió con afecto. Y se giró hacia la morena del grupo

-Yo soy Alex, encantada- le sonrió nerviosa como esperando la burla, y entonces pensé que no todo debía ser genial como ella decía.

-Encantada Alex. Espero que no sea indiscreción pero no se muy bien de donde eres, lo digo por tu acento.

-Tranquila- dijo Alex y parecía feliz de que se lo preguntará tan educadamente, cosa que hizo que Anna me gustará aún más- soy de Barcelona

-Ah! Ahora entiendo tu bronceado- dijo sonriendo

Las chicas rieron y se pusieron a hablar sobre el tiempo aquí en Inglaterra, el de España y no se de que más

Los chicos aprovechamos para discutir sobre nuestro cuarto, ya que los tres dormíamos en la misma habitación junto a un chico más, un tal Frank Baker, un chico alto y rubio que no parecía muy inteligente pero no era mala gente.

Entonces entró una chica rubia, alta, muy delgada y con cara de autosuficiencia. Se acercó a nosotros y sonrió, y la verdad es que no era nada fea. Puso unos de sus mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja y nos miró con unos ojos verdes increíbles.

-Soy Amanda- nos dijo y después sonrió- Encantada

-Encantado- dijo- yo soy James, este es mi primo Fred, Marcus, Anna y Alex- dije mientras señalaba a cada uno. Cuando mencioné a Alex, esta se escondió detrás de Anna, con los ojos tristes.

-Si ya conozco a Acento- dijo Amanda con una sonrisa sarcástica- COMO ESTAS?- le dijo gritando y muy despacio como si fuera tonta. La gente que había acabado haciendo un círculo a nuestro alrededor rió. Alex se puso roja y juraría que vi una lágrima deslizarse por sus morenas mejillas.

Anna miró a Alex y se giró hacia Amanda

-No le hables así. Habla perfectamente nuestro idioma y además lo dices como si te estuvieras riendo de ella- Amanda se puso roja y avanzó haciendo notar los 10 centímetros más alta que era de Anna. Pero la pelirroja no retrocedió ni se asustó.

-Mira pequitas, digo lo que quiero y como quiero- se giró hacia nosotros- podéis ser mis amigos o no, pero aviso que no me queréis como enemiga, puedo llegar a ser muy mala.

La miré incrédulo. Esa chica realmente se creía que podía meterse con mi amiga y que nosotros después decidiéramos ser sus amigos. Me giré hacia mis amigos. Fred la miraba con ira, mientras Marcus no sabía si reír o llorar y Anna, bueno Anna tenia la misma cara que ponía mi madre cuando rompía algo.

-Mira Barbie Malibú- le dijo Anna- puedes hacer lo que té dé la gana pero ni intentes meterte con mis amigos.

Me giré hacia Alex. Se la veía triste y avergonzada y entonces lo entendí. Esa chica ya debía haberse metido con ella ayer. No podía entenderlo. ¿Porqué alguien querría meterse con una chica tan simpática como Alex?

-Amanda querida- le dijo Fred- te lo voy a pedir bien. Vete por donde has venido y no vuelvas a meterte con mis amigos- Fred podía ser bastante intimidante cuando quería y Amanda lo noto. Aún así no se movió ni un centímetro, aunque su cara reflejaba un claro miedo a lo que Fred era capaz de hacerle.

-¿Acaso eres sorda?- le espetó Marcus de mala gana. Todos empezábamos a odiar su actitud de superioridad.

-No, no soy sorda- dijo indignada- quedaros con la Frisi pero os aviso. Deseareis haber sido amables conmigo-. Se giró muy indignada con su largo pelo ondeando en el viento.

Me giré hacia mis amigos con cara de sorpresa- ¿Os podéis creer lo de esta chica?

Mis amigos se habían indignado tanto como yo por su actitud, y todos le decíamos a Alex que no la dejaríamos hacerle nada. Alex nos miraba y sonreía. Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba feliz de tener amigos, y yo estaba maravillado con el genial grupo de amigos que ya se había formado en solo 2 días.

El día pasó lento y rápido a la vez, y James acabó agotado. Se había recorrido todo el castillo como mínimo 2 veces, de norte a sud y de este a oeste. Ya estaba en su cuarto, habían cenado y Fred y Marcus estaban jugando a ajedrez mágico. Frank aún no había subido de la sala común. James solo quería estirarse y dormir. Entre sus caminatas y el enfrentamiento con Amanda estaba agotado. Aún así puso una sonrisa en su cara y escribió una carta a sus padres contándoles sobre su grupo de amigos y las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a Lily (obviamente no puso al pesado de su hermano pequeño aunque también lo añoraba). Pusó su carta en el hocico de su lechuza, Medianoche, y se estiró en la cama.

Nia99


End file.
